A Sticky Situation
by Sayuri1
Summary: Schwartz, sugar, and a straightjacket... [shonen-ai] [Schu x Nagi x Pocky] [complete]


Title: A Sticky Situation

Author: Sayuri

E-mail: sayuri_tama@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Mission 22 (Miteid) [mention of Nagi's powers demonstrated in that episode]

Warnings: OOC, implied shonen-ai

Disclaimer: WeiB Kreuz is not mine, of course. It belongs to the awesome Koyasu Takehito, Kyoko Tsuchiya, and Project WeiB.

Summary: Schwartz, sugar, and straightjacket….

Author's Notes: This one was uploaded almost a year ago, but was in serious need of a beta job. As such, it's been given the once-over and re-uploaded ^_^ 

Enjoy!

------------ 

The young boy ran as though being chased by a wild beast; his feet pounding the pavement and slim body weaving through the afternoon crowds. Perspiration trickled down his back and beaded on his forehead; his breathing was deep and ragged as he struggled to keep up his frantic pace. As he tore through the Tokyo streets, only one thing was on his mind, one thing driving him desperately toward the flat he shared with his teammates. 

It had been another difficult day at school with its usual share of testosterone-driven bullies, stolen lunch money, and incompetent teachers. Today was especially irritating, as he'd just begun entry-level physics. He'd had to sit there like a lump through an incredibly boring hour while the professor marvelled at how exciting it was to clock a homemade pendulum. Hmph! Nagi was just itching to let this bozo know that he knew more about physics than the entire science faculty put together, and then treat them all to a little gravity-defying demonstration. However, he had learned early in life that such things merely invited trouble, so despite what he may want, he kept up the dumb act in his classes and the submissive act in the halls with the bullies. 

Honestly, sometimes he just got so sick of it all. The stress levels running through his young body were enough to give anyone grey hairs, and Nagi knew he'd go crazy without his one sweet pleasure in life... 

Finally reaching the flat, Nagi burst in the front door, threw down his books, and thundered down the hall to his room. Diving under his bed to retrieve his now dwindling stash, he found...nothing. Horror flooded him as he checked all of his hiding places, praying he'd simply forgotten where he'd put it. In his sock drawer...no...his bookcase...no...in his box of computer games...gods, no! Panicking, Nagi forced himself to calm down and think. Logically, there was only one thing to be concluded: thievery. 

The boy raced out of his room and down the hall, eyes burning with anger, determination coursing through his tiny body. He came to a crashing halt at the entrance to the living room. Blind rage welled up in the young telekinetic at the sight that greeted his eyes. There, with his feet up on the coffee table, eyes closed, passionately humming along to Gackt, sat Schuldig--a single stick of Pocky protruding from his mouth. 

"YOU!" Nagi thundered, in a voice impossibly loud for one with such a small set of lungs. Schuldig's eyes snapped open in surprise, and a moan of dismay escaped from his lips as the stick slipped from him mouth, landing on the floor. 

"What the hell is going on? Why are you bugging me, brat?"

"You stole my Pocky! My last box! How could you? It was MINE!" Nagi's hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, his hair standing up as currents of raw energy began to fill the room. "All day, Schuldig! I put up with that shit at school all day while you sit here on your ass reading mangas and listening to bloody Gackt! Is it too much to expect that you would let me keep one of the few things that I look forward to? But no, not Schuldig, not him, he doesn't have any respect for anyone or anything!" 

As Nagi's voiced reached a fevered pitch, Schuldig knew he had to somehow placate the boy. Nagi's powers were unpredictable at best, and if he was willing to level a building over that flake Tot, goodness knows what he was capable of doing over the loss of his Pocky. Schuldig took a deep breath and, after scanning his options, decided to go with the truth. 

"Nagi, I DIDN'T take your damned Pocky! What flavour was it, anyway?"

That seemed to give the boy pause. His hair returned to normal and his breathing slowed, his cheeks reddening slightly before indignantly spitting out his reply. "Strawberry."

"Strawberry? Why am I not surprised?" Schuldig broke the tension by grinning slightly. Of course, this only served to inflame Nagi's temper again. As his hair started to rise once more, Schuldig quickly remembered the seriousness of the situation. Reaching down and scooping up his stick of fallen Pocky, he approached his teammate and triumphantly waved the stick under the boy's nose. Victorious, Schuldig cooly addressed his teammate. 

"Sorry, kid, I don't go for those "fruity" flavours...take a look--almond! AL-MOND! See?" Defeated, Nagi slumped his shoulders and bit his trembling lower lip. 

"Someone must have taken it! It's not in my room, I looked everywhere..." As his voice started to wobble, Schuldig thought fast. If anything was worse than an angry Nagi, hell knew it was a whiny Nagi. 

In truth, despite his anger at being so rudely interrupted by the kid, Schuldig wasn't without sympathy for the situation. He knew that it was forbidden to bring the stuff to that stupid private school Crawford sent the kid to, as he could vaguely remember Nagi once going into a rant about Draconian school policies and fascist teachers. The candy had become a staple of Schuldig's own diet since arriving in Japan and finding himself amidst a sea of shrimp-flavoured snack treats and octopus-and-corn topped pizzas, so he normally he kept several boxes of it in his bedside drawer. And come to think of it, his own supply had been steadily dwindling a bit faster than usual...

"Hey, Nagi, why don't we go check out Brad's room?" Hell, it was worth a shot. Nagi looked up and met Schuldig's eager gaze, disgust marking his face.

"Schuldig, don't be an idiot! Crawford has better things to do than hunt around in my sock drawer for pockey! This has got to be the work of a seriously depraved individu..." Nagi trailed off as both he and Schuldig came to the same conclusion. Quickly heading together to the padded room at the end of the hall, Nagi blasted the door open with his powers. As the door cracked and fell at their feet, the pair stood stock-still, slowly coming to grips with the sight that greeted their eyes.

Farfarello was sitting cross-legged on the floor in his small padded room, a huge grin plastered on his psychotic face. Surrounding him was not only an impressive knife collection, but about fifty boxes of pockey in every flavour. Hundreds of sticks of the candy lay about on the floor, many half melted and sucked. The Irishman was in bliss, running a knife up and down his left arm while sucking on three sticks of the sweet. His amber eye was shut, his head tilted back, a single line of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth mingling with saliva and chocolate. When he heard his teammates at the door, he rolled his head forward and met their astonished gaze, offering something of an explanation. 

"Sweet...blood and sugar...sinfully sweet." Nagi backed out of the room, overcome with anger and revulsion. 

"Schuldig, he's been stealing from us! Somehow he's been getting out of his restraints and coming into our rooms and taking our Pocky!"

The German entered Farfarello's room, a strange glint in his eye. He knew the psychopath was dangerous, but there were some lines which should not be crossed. After a few minutes of scuffling about, Schuldig had Farf strapped back in his coat, the knives and the Pocky out of his reach. Satisfied with himself, Schuldig surveyed the room and noticed one box which appeared to be undamaged. Smiling, he bent over and picked it up. Strawberry. 

"Thanks, Farf. I have a feeling this will come in handy." 

Heading back into the living room to rejoin Nagi, Schuldig slowly opened the box. "I think I found what you were looking for." Nagi's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Schuldig standing there looking tousled from his scrap with Farfarello, holding the open box. Trembling with anticipation, he headed toward the redhead. 

"Thanks. Um... can I have it?" He stammered, grateful to know that his pockey was safe and moments away from being in his eager mouth.

Schuldig, however, had other ideas. Withdrawing a single piece, he drawled slowly, "Come and get it." With that, he placed the strawberry stick between his lips.

***

Crawford hung his head as he approached the door to the flat, knowing full well what kind of mess he was going to find inside. It was always one thing or the other whenever someone got lazy and didn't properly strap in Farfarello. Sighing, he opened the door and entered the dark flat. Walking down the hallway to his room, he paused in front of Farf's door. The psychopath was huddled in the corner of his room, bound in his straightjacket. Streaks of sugar, chocolate, and blood stained the Irishman, the straightjacket, and the floor. Great. He'd have to clean this up, he supposed, considering the fact that Nagi refused to go near Farfarello, and Schuldig was so damn useless.

Continuing towards his room, Crawford again stopped, this time in front of Schuldig's door. He could hear high-pitched excited-sounding squeals coming from inside. Strange, he had not foreseen Schuldig bringing anyone home tonight. Curious, and against his better judgement, he peered inside.

Quickly withdrawing his head, Crawford leaned up against the wall in the hallway and attempted to catch his breath. Shakily, he ran to his room, opened his sock drawer, and dumped his six-month supply of the sweet in the rubbish bin. 

He never wanted to eat Pocky again.

~~Owari ^_^


End file.
